powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 12: The Mark of Determination
The Mark of Determination ''~Maagi Giruma Magi Magika~'' is the twelfth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the conclusion of the two-part story involving Houka becoming a vampire by way of Vancuria. Synopsis As Houka remains in a vampire curse, Tsubasa races to create a cure to save her from being Vancuria's eternal servant. Plot Vankyuria revels in accomplishment. Branken thinks this should make Branken happy, he says this is not the victory he is looking for. Houka is held in a shield in the house. Tsubasa sprays her with a potion. It is a sleeping potion for vampires. Mandora-Boy thinks she was bitten by another vampire. They all wonder who. Tsubasa remembers when Houka had him promise to save her. He says he's responsible. Kai gets another Wolzard message. Yellow jumps out first from his broom. He fights Wolzard and wants him to change Houka back. Wolzard clarifies it wasn't his doing. Tsubasa doesn't care, it's all the same to him, he sends lighting to him. Wolzard is intrigued he has been hiding such a power. The others arrive and he reveals it was Vankyuria. She calls Houka from a church. Houka gets up and apologizes to Mandora-Boy. She becomes a vampire and breaks open the force-field, knocking Mandora-Boy down. Kai asks why he told them. Wolzard says he wants to fight them all at full power. The four return to find out that Houka broke the magic circle. Mandora-Boy tells them Vankyuria might be a Queen Vampire. He says they might have a choice and brings a book to Tsubasa. A crystallization of Dawn, the dawn crystal. He makes a pose of determination and is surprised he did it. When questioned, he doesn't deny it. Houka kisses Vankyuria's hand and she explains that her existence is a chosen one. she can walk in the sunlight because she is the Queen of Vampires. They flash back to Nai and Mea both biting Houka. She explains the reason she splits to two. It is because being alone for a thousands of years is boring. Mea turns an apple purple with an evil spell. Mandora-Boy and Tsubasa are alone as he makes the crystal, he tells him of Houka's message to forget her. It was the real Houka alright. The others search for her. Daybreak, sunlight goes into his pot and he activates with his phone The three gather and have no clues. Houka returns, supposedly back to normal. She loves the sunlight now. She has a bag full of apples. Mandora-Boy is happy Tsubasa completed the crystal. The others arrive, she says she defeat Vankyuria. Tsubasa does the pose and notice she doesn't care. She splits the apple but Tsubasa throws them to the ground. The apples melt into black acid. Urara says she knew it because Houka would never buy something for everyone and not cut it so skillfully. Houka attacks Makito and Tsubasa and Urara hold her back. Later, the others run after Houka. She stops at a spot where Nai and Mea are. They call her a failure, which makes them all made. The two become Vankyuria and she sicks Houka on them. She transforms. She introduces herself and goes after them. Tsubasa transforms and leaps over Houka. The others try to hold her back but... She knocks them down and blows wind at them. They transform and she beats them down. Vankyuria fights Yellow. She beats him up, he gets up and shows her the Dawn Crystal, which he attaches to his BowGun. Vankyuria calls Pink to block her. Wolzard arrives to watch. Pink becomes a ball and hurts Yellow. Yellow yells to Pink to wake up and gets attacked again. Vankyuria tells him to defeat Houka. He says there is no way he will forget about her, he races toward them, leaps up. And Pink does too, they fight. She stomps on him. He tells her to remember. Pink steps off. Yellow encourages her. He holds out his hand, she goes for it, but slaps it and kicks him down. She says she will protect Vankyuria, who pets her. She does her 'v' pose and then attack pose. Yellow points his weapon at her. The others discourage him from shooting her. He shoots and the camera rotates around them. Houka moves out of the way and the crystal hits Vankyuria. Tsubasa does the pose. Vankyuria clicks her fingers and Houka is attacked and de-transforms. The four do a special attack called the Magi Cross Boomerang, which puts Vankyuria in a cross-shape and she explodes. The five celebrate. Houka thanks Tsubasa. Tsubasa says it was thanks to her determination. Wolzard is big again. He says the power they showed is the power he wants to see. He becomes Wolkaizer. They become MagiKing.They sword fight but WolKaizer is stronger. He mocks them. They charge up and knock him back. They perform the Magical Climax finisher and he does his finisher. MagiKing is back up. Houka and Tsubasa encourage them. Tsubasa leads the team. They receive a new spell. MagiKing is down on the ground, it brings its hat up. It stands up and takes out its wings. It flies up through the Magi seal and calls the Sky Saints and take WolKaizer out. Wolzard gets up from the rubble and says he looks forward to the next battle. That night, Vankyuria returns and destroys the crystal dawn. At their house, Houka teaches a lesson. Tsubasa and Kai both agree for the first time that they miss the old Houka. She scolds them for not listening and flashes vampire teeth. They all get scared. She was kidding. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, *'Viewership': 9.2% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Maagi Giruma Magi Magika (more powerful finisher for MagiKing firing Majin form spirits) **Kai tries to remember the spell but fails as Makito tries to force him to study further *When a cross is formed on Vankyuria, this was omitted when the footage was used in "Mystic Force". *In "Mystic Force", the part where Pink steps on Yellow's stomach was re-shot so it was his arm. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Stage 9: Fiery Friendship Fusion, Stage 10: If the Flower Blooms, Stage 11: Night of the Vampires and Stage 12: The Mark of Determination. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote